UnDesired
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Why do they exist? Why do they have feelings? Is dying during war the only reason why they are living? Feelings are a weakness. They are undesired. Zuikaku x Kaga. ZuiKaga.


**A/N:** The rating is M. Expect detailed sexual contents. If you don't like it, please don't read.

* * *

**UnDesired**

They were born to fight. They were destined to bring peace by dying during war. They were ships. They weren't what you would call 'humans', but they had feelings. Happiness, sadness, friendship, romance... Though, emotions could be a weakness. They could be undesired. They could be an enemy worse than the Abyssal itself. They were the cause of lack of concentration; they were sometimes the reason why they would sink. Frequently, their existence was questioned. Was dying during a battle the only reason why they were living? It was a sad destiny —one that nobody could avoid. However, their deaths weren't useless, as they helped to bring peace to this world full of hatred. War was an endless cycle; once it ended, it would come back at full force. Peace wasn't eternal. It was something both humans and ships learned. They still tried their best for it to last as long as possible. A lot would be ready to sacrifice themselves to save others, but a lot were afraid of death. They were courageous; they knew well enough that dying during war was their destiny, but the moment they were sent on a mission, they would cast aside their fear with their main objective in mind being to win. To win against those enemies that tried to bring despair.

Fifth Carrier Division. Shoukaku and Zuikaku. They were both remarkable ships. One bringing luck and the other bringing bad luck. They were complete opposite and it was the main reason why they were forming a wonderful pair. They were quite close; they considered each other as sisters, as if they had the same blood. They were often seen together. They were completely inseparable. They both just returned back from an intensive training. They were exhausted and sweaty.

"Stupid First CarDiv! They think they're better than us!" Zuikaku growled, fuming in anger. "That Kaga should just sink already!"

Shoukaku smiled and slowly shook her head. They had been training with the girls from Carrier Group One; Akagi and Kaga. They had hit a lot more targets than they did. They were obviously superior than them. "We can't be arrogant, Zuikaku." The white-haired female replied, eyes closed, inhaling the fresh scent of grass.

The greenette only growled. She absolutely hated to lose against the First Carrier Division. She felt insulted, especially with how Kaga always seemed so arrogant. Her presence was often succeeding on pissing her off. They were never going to get along and whenever they saw each other, it would always turn into an endless and unstoppable quarrel. Zuikaku wondered how her hatred towards her started. Maybe it was just jealousy and envy, because Kaga was obviously stronger than her. Thirst for power, the desire to be stronger than everyone else... It was something current between ships. It was often enough to turn friendship to dust.

_Why do we exist? Why do we have feelings? Things would have been much simpler if we couldn't feel anything. We're only ships, after all. We're not humans._

Zuikaku hadn't been watching where she was going; she had been too lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was facing both Akagi and Kaga. Those two were always seen together. A lot of ships admired them while others hated them. They hated the attention they were getting; they hated the fact that that they were stronger than a lot of them. They were gaining both admiration and hatred.

"Let's go, Akagi-san." Kaga said simply, completely ignoring the two girls from Fifth Carrier Division.

Akagi only gave a smile to Zuikaku and Shoukaku, before starting to leave as well. "Training sure gets you hungry." She said to her sister ship.

"That's not new coming from you." Kaga replied in her usual emotionless voice.

The green-haired female clenched her fists. She hated them. She really did. It was burning inside her chest. It was anger. There was also something else, but she couldn't but her finger on it. The annoyance she felt wasn't only coming from her hatred towards her. She wondered what kind of relationship Kaga and Akagi had. They were so close, after all. It was making her feel anxious and insecure. It was almost painful. Emotions really were a bother. They weren't needed, especially not amongst ships. It was a serious weakness.

Zuikaku turned around abruptly. She had enough. Without saying anything, she quickly grabbed Kaga's wrist and pulled her inside the basement. The brunette didn't resist. The petite girl from Fifth Carrier Division clenched her teeth. She hadn't meant for things to turn out that way. Why was it her? Why had she fallen in love with her? It was a mixture of hate and love. She hated her, but loved her. Since the room from Carrier Group One was the closest, she pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

"I was about to have breakfast; it's not the right time to bother me, Fifth CarDiv." Kaga spoke calmly. She knew well enough what was coming next and she was right; as soon as she finished her sentence, something soft pressed against her lips. Zuikaku was kissing her. It wasn't the first time such a thing happened, so it didn't surprise her anymore. She grabbed the other female's shoulders and pushed her away. "I said not to bother me." She repeated a bit more coldly. She knew it was the only way for the stubborn girl to stop.

The greenette stared down. Usually, Kaga wouldn't push her away. On the contrary; she would also participate. For them, it was some kind of fight; the one who was dominating the other was wining. "What? Afraid of losing, First CarDiv? I knew that we were better than you, after all!" Zuikaku exclaimed in an attempt to provoke her, and it worked; she was pushed down into the futon. She hadn't even the time to react that her neck was already being assaulted with strong bites and sucks. The petite female gasped, her cheeks darkening. Kaga's soft lips were brushing her skin while her delicate hands were traveling up her legs, caressing them with the tip of her fingers.

Zuikaku felt electrifying shudders going through her whole body. Her throat burned. Her heart was racing. Her head was spinning. She already felt dizzy from strong sexual lust. She was weak. She couldn't even find the strength to fight back. She wanted to feel her touches even more. She was carving for them. It was always like that; Kaga won, but she refused to abandon. For once, she wanted to be on top. With a low groan, she grabbed the shoulders of the girl from Carrier Group One and trapped her under her. "T-There's no way I'm letting you win again." She grumbled and aggressively met with her lips. Their kisses were always full of anger; their mouths were pressed strongly against each other. They were repeating the gesture until one of them had to catch their breath and the first to give up was Zuikaku; she pulled away, panting slightly, a bit of blood running down her chin from Kaga having bit her.

"Give up. You know better than me how this will end."

The greenette clenched her fists. She wasn't going to. Kaga's eyes were empty. She couldn't tell how she was feeling. Was it just some kind of childish fight to her or were feelings also involved? She couldn't tell. It was hard to know how she was feeling; she was always doing a great job on hiding it. That woman was as stubborn as she was.

"Are you also doing this with Akagi-san?" Zuikaku's voice sounded accusative. She could have sworn that Kaga had seemed shocked for a few seconds.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Just answer me already!"

Only the silence replied to her. Zuikaku wondered if it was the case; the reason why she was not answering was probably because something really was happening between her and Akagi. Her anger increased at that moment. Jealousy. She felt jealous. It was eating her alive. Zuikaku then pressed her thumb against Kaga's spine and stroked it as hard as she could. She knew that it was one of the brunette's sensitive spots as she could feel her tense under her. She could even see chills grow on her skin. "Sensitive there, huh? How weird." She grinned mockingly.

Kaga stared away and pursed her lips. It seemed like she hadn't expected her to find her weak spots. "S-Stop..." She had meant for her voice to be rude, but it sounded unusually low and shaky.

Zuikaku's heart skipped a beat. Kaga looked so weak at the moment; it was satisfying. Sudden excitement grew inside of her. She wanted to know more about that side of her. Very hesitantly, her hands wandered on her chest. They were soft and squishy, and they were definitely bigger than she thought. Zuikaku felt her face flush. She was doing the touching and she was the one getting embarrassed! She looked at the woman under her; she couldn't describe her expression, but she was refusing to look at her, and the greenette soon realized that she wasn't the only one being shy about the situation.

_Why do we feel the urge to touch each other even though we hate each other? Even though we can't stand each other's presence? Why is my heart beating so hard? Why does it have to beat for you? You, my deepest rival..._

Zuikaku's throat tightened. Kaga wasn't even trying to push her away. It was making her wonder if she wanted her to touch her for once. Was she just going to let her win? The problem was that the greenette had no idea how she was supposed to do it. It was the first time she was going to be dominant, and it was making her feel extremely nervous. She could even feel her heart beat in her temples. She took long and trembling breaths. Slowly, she started to undress her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Once again, Kaga wasn't resisting. She was staring blankly at the wall to their left. She really was letting her! She wondered if stroking her spine had made her aroused to the point that she wasn't able to do anything anymore. It was so strange, but she wasn't going to complain, especially since she was aiming for victory.

Zuikaku stared down at the now nude body of Kaga. Her face went a deeper shade of red. She had already seen it a couple of times in the docks, but now that she could closely stare at it... The other female was insanely beautiful even if Zuikaku hated to admit it. Her breasts were big and they had a nice firm form, her hips were well-developed and her legs were long and feminine. She was completely breathtaking. Males and females would both be amazed at the sight. It was only making Zuikaku even more anxious. She sincerely hoped that she was the first one to touch her. Kaga and Akagi were sleeping in the same room, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if something already happened between them in the past, considering how close they were. The brunette didn't like her and yet she was letting her...

Zuikaku decided to just go for it; she gently traced her fingers on Kaga's breasts' outer edges while making sure to breathe warmly over her nipples. She was trying to make her anticipate what was going to happen, and it was working; she could feel her twitch under her. Her skin was also growing hot. Zuikaku could hardly believe she was able to arouse her. She had thought it impossible. A smirk parted her lips. For the first time in her life, she felt superior than the girl from First Carrier Division. Oh how she was enjoying it. She was finally winning.

The greenette kissed her entire breast, completely ignoring her nipples, sometimes brushing them only to tease her. She was trying to torture her.

"I-It's not too late for me to win. If you don't hurry up, then you might not..." Kaga trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence, but it was obvious that she was impatient.

Zuikaku blushed even more. She knew that it was just a stubborn way to say 'just do it already'. The brunette was writhing with desire, and lust was flickering in her eyes. She was staring at her as if a wolf had just spotted its prey. The greenette was seeing a side of Kaga that probably no one else had seen. Her heart was pounding. She just decided to give her what she wanted; she put one of her already hardened nipples in her mouth and twirled it with her tongue while she gently squeezed the other one between her thumb and index. She could go roughly on her, but she preferred not to. She wanted to show her that she could also pleasure her.

The brunette's breathing was becoming irregular; it was harsh and fast. Her cheeks were also a light shade of pink and she still refused to stare at her. Zuikaku was dazed. She never once thought she would see her like that.

_What does this moment mean to you? Is it just lust? Are feelings involved? Am I the only one crazy about you?_

The greenette really wondered if Akagi already touched her, but even if she were to ask, she was pretty sure that Kaga wouldn't answer her. It hurt to think about it. It hurt to think that hands, other than hers, might have already touched her. She decided to cast those thoughts aside for now and went straight to the goal; she felt her between her legs. She was soaking wet. She had been right when she had thought the brunette was aroused. She looked up. Kaga's face was bright red. Zuikaku's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't believe she was that embarrassed! Kaga was being submissive for once, and it was making the girl from Fifth Carrier Division excited. Her stomach was churning. She wanted more. She wanted to see more of her reactions.

Without waiting any longer, Zuikaku pressed her index and middle fingers against her clit and began to stroke her in a slow circular motion. She could feel Kaga's skin instantly becoming hotter, and she was shuddering. The green-haired female was unsure if she enjoyed it or not; she was keeping a straight face, and her lips were twitching from time to time. The petite girl came to wonder if she was restraining herself from letting out any sounds. In that case, maybe she could go faster and harder and make her lose her mind. Zuikaku then used two fingers to enter her, and a groan from the woman under her alerted her. Maybe she had been a bit too rough...

"Did it hurt...?" Zuikaku inquired, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I-It didn't... S-Something as simple as that isn't going to hurt me."

The greenette was pretty sure that she was lying. Either she never had sex before or it had been long enough for her to start being tight again. Slowly, she started to thrust her fingers inside her. She explored. It was warm and wet. She enjoyed the sensation. Though, it was so silent that she could hear the lewd sounds it was making each time she was thrusting. It was a bit embarrassing.

Kaga wasn't reacting much. Zuikaku found it insulting; it seemed like she wasn't able to pleasure her properly. It annoyed her. She increased the speed out of anger and accidentally hit a rough spot; it made Kaga jerk. Zuikaku could have sworn that she had heard her moan too. Although, it had sounded so low that she wasn't sure of herself. She grinned and decided to press and rub her fingers right into that spot.

The brunette immediately covered her mouth and closed her eyes firmly. Several muffled moans and groans could then be heard. Kaga was shivering and her free hand was gripping the futon sheets tightly. Zuikaku then knew that she was hitting the famous spot; the one that made women go crazy. She continued what she was doing even though she felt like it wasn't enough. She wanted Kaga to completely lose her mind. She wanted her to be lost in the pleasure.

The greenette parted the other girl's legs, and while continuing her rough thrusts, she kissed her thighs. She was going to give her oral. Kaga probably guessed what she was going to do; she felt her tense up. She then slowly started to lick her clit up and down, sometimes licking in a diagonal motion.

Kaga was twitching. She uncovered her mouth to grip the futon sheets as strongly as she could. She was finally letting out some moans and her eyes were full of lust. It seemed like she didn't have the control of her body anymore. She didn't even care about how embarrassing and humiliating it was. She was sweating and trembling in deep pleasure. She was obviously enjoying it now.

"Y-You can go faster!" Kaga ordered while trying to keep her cool.

Zuikaku gave a nod and did as she was asked to; her fingers roughly thrusted into her sensitive spot while she went faster with her licks, putting more pressure and sucking from time to time. It only took a few seconds before Kaga threw her head back, her body convulsing and her muscles contracting. She also let out a low, but long moan. Zuikaku felt the sudden fluid on her fingers. The brunette just reached her climax. She just had her orgasm. The greenette had a hard time believing what just happened.

There was then a long moment of silence. Zuikaku was suddenly embarrassed. She had just seen an incredible side of Kaga... And the fact that she had succeeded on making her lose her mind, on making her orgasm... Their eyes met and Zuikaku immediately looked away. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by lips pressed against her own. Her eyes shot open from shock. Kaga was kissing her, but not only that; it was soft and passionate. It wasn't like the angry and aggressive kisses they always used to share. The green-haired female instantly relaxed and pressed her lips back against hers gently. Kaga then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, their body touching. Zuikaku was surprised at the sudden tenderness coming from the other female's gestures. She was being so gentle... Her heart started to race into her chest. She was quite confused about what was going on, but she didn't dislike it. It felt warm. It was an enjoyable feeling.

Once they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Zuikaku then cleared her throat and stood up. It was awkward. It was so rare for them to have such a moment that she had had to ruin it. "S-See? I won this time! I knew I could be better than you!" She exclaimed as a ridiculous attempt to try to calm the embarrassment and uncomfortableness.

Kaga didn't seem pleased at her words. She quickly dressed up and shot her a cold piercing glare, before starting to head out of the room. "You're pathetic." She told her before slamming the door behind her.

Zuikaku was left confused. She didn't get what could have made her angry. It annoyed her. She never knew what was going on in that woman's head. "Stupid First CarDiv..." She mumbled and lied down on the futon.

She touched her lips in thought. Kaga had kissed her so gently. It felt like it had been their real first kiss. Her heart was still playing drums in her chest... She couldn't believe what she just happened. Kaga actually enjoyed her touches. She had looked so adorable... She really wondered if Akagi already saw that side of her. She hoped not. She wanted to be the only one.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sheets. It smelled like Kaga. She really wished that they could get along sometimes, but it would never last.

Before she realized it, she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

_Do you feel the same way as I do? This mixture of love and hate makes me crazy..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Zuikaku!"

It was Shoukaku's angelic voice. Zuikaku slowly opened her eyes and looked up. The white-haired female was staring down at her worriedly. The greenette then sat up and looked through the window. It was starting to be dark outside. The sun was going to disappear from the sky soon. She didn't think she would sleep that much. She stretched her arms and felt confused at the look of shock Shoukaku was giving her. It only took her a few seconds before realizing the situation; she was in Kaga's futon with her clothes displaced. She immediately replaced them.

"I-It's not what you think it is!" Zuikaku shouted, still trying to deny the obvious.

The white-haired female scratched her cheek sheepishly. She wasn't an idiot; she knew what happened. She cleared her throat, embarrassed. "I... I was searching for you everywhere. G-Geez, I didn't think that I would find you...here. A-Anyway, Akagi-san wants to talk to you. I don't know the details, but it seems important. She's waiting for you at the port."

"Akagi-san?" Zuikaku blinked in surprise. It was unexpected. She stood up and gave Shoukaku a soft smile. "Thanks for telling me. I'll go now!" She exclaimed and headed at the port. She really wondered what was so important. It was unusual. She really hoped that it hadn't something to do with what happened between her and Kaga. When she reached the meeting spot, her eyes widened.

Akagi's clothes were torn and she had taken a lot of damage. Zuikaku forgot how to breathe the moment she saw tears in the brunette's eyes. She seemed completely devastated. She was also holding a small piece of cloth in her hands; a piece of Kaga's skirt.

Zuikaku took a few steps back.

_N-No way..._

She had sunk.

Kaga had sunk.

It didn't take a genius to guess what happened, especially with how much Akagi was sobbing. Zuikaku refused to believe it. It couldn't be happening. Kaga was strong. She wouldn't sink on a simple mission. It had to be some kind of a sick joke. She was too shocked. She couldn't even cry. She couldn't even believe it.

Akagi approached her and took the greenette's hand, putting the piece of Kaga's skirt in her palm.

"T-There was nothing I could do... I... I tried to protect her, b-but..." The girl from First Carrier Division trailed off, tears endlessly running down her cheeks. "K-Kaga-san liked you. B-Before the mission, s-something was bothering her and I think it's what made her sunk... S-She couldn't even concentrate on what she was doing... It's your fault, isn't?" Akagi's face darkened.

Zuikaku felt like time had stopped. It couldn't be. It couldn't be happening. Everything was starting to make sense now. The reason why Kaga had seemed angry after what happened between them... When she said that she had won, it probably had upset her; Kaga had been serious about it the whole time and she selfishly pretended that it was only a 'fight' between them. Feelings had been seriously involved. The greenette fell on her knees and tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. She had hurt Kaga.

She was the one who killed Kaga...

_Feelings are what killed you._

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**A/N:** Something important that I forgot to mention; English isn't my native language. I've been learning it all by myself for only four years, so I apologize for the mistakes you might have found.

I tried to make the ending unexpected. I hope it worked.

Review please?


End file.
